


Sing Me A Song

by Cat_7bish



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Because of Reasons, First Meetings, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Shirogane Naoto, On Hiatus, POV Alternating, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish
Summary: Anybody couldn't say that Yu Narukami was perfect at everything, from coocking to studying, he always had the perfect note. And altough he never had many friends, meeting a boy in the park one day maked him curious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey soo.. another souyo fic! And this Time it's a long one (maybe).  
> I want to make this as interesting as possible, so maybe some things migth change, maybe not, any feedback Is welcome!  
> Also Yosuke was playing Sing me a song by Return.  
> (I cant get a link sorry).

School always maneged to make everyone tired, and while Yu never had much trouble in school (he always had the best grades after all) he could admit that he felt a bit  exhausted after a today. He had worked in almost every subject and still had homework left to do, so he decided to go trough to the part to get to the train station, maybe there won't be so crowded.

While walking he could hear a faint sounds of strings and music near, he stoped in his tracks and looked at a boy sitting on a bench playing a guitar not too far behind, he didn't seem to notice him at all.

His orange hair was very remarkable (altough messy) he  probably had dyed it, his guitar seemed very old, for all the scraches in it, and was wearing a white jacket because of the cold.

He also noticed his heavy eye bags, maybe he wasn't getting enough sleep? Yu tried to get that out of his mind, last thing he needed was worrying about other strangers problems.

The other boy then started playing a song which Yu didn't recognized, but sounded very sweet and calming, he then began sining in a voice that was to upbeat and pretty that Yu couldn't help but the grab all of his attention to it.

The boy stoped playing and sining all together and Yu claped, which Definitely startled the other boy.

"That was beautifull" it really was, Yu noticed the other boy's cheeks going red and showing some freckles.

"Oh, uh.. You were listening..?" He seemed very embarased, his normal voice seemed very diferent from his sining one, but it still felt just as up-beat as before.

"Yeah, and i really liked it" Yu have him a smile in approval.

"Damm man, thanks.. I just practicing anyway" he smiled back, probably still embarased at the hole situation.

"You must practice a lot then" he felt a buzz in his pocket  and looked at his phone to find a message from his mother asking were he was and then he looked at the hour: 12:01 p.m.

"Oh god, i have to go, sorry!" He could faintly see other boy open his mouth in protest, but he was too far to see now, and Yu rushed to the train.

After an uncomfortable ride, he ran as quickly as he could to his (and his parents) appartment. Altough considering how ofter they were away, it wasn't so bad to think he lived alone most of the time.

After opening the door and leaving his bag on his room he went to the kitchen and founded his parents on the table, they gave him a  very disappointed glance before he sat on the table.

"Why were you so late?" Asked him mother, straight to the point and with eyes that Yu couldn't help but to feel Intimidated by. He always wanted to impress his parents, learning many things and being good at most of what he did, but it never seemed to work and Yu wondered what he was doing wrong.

"I got.. distracted" Telling her about meeting the other boy would be a mistake, but he didn't have many excuses to go by, and his parents woudn't take any one of them.

"With what?" Yu gulped as he swallowed his drink, he was in trouble, it was obvious and he tried to think of anything to say that migth work.

"It was.. " he paused to look at their tv, that was showing some fashion programs ".. a news channel that was airing at a local tv stores".

His mother glanced at him as if she had X-Ray eyes and looked at his father, both didn't say anything but seemed to agree at something.

"If so, then never do it again. Alrigth?" His father asked and Yu silently nodded, they continued with a very silent dinner and then Yu went to bed after changing, and didn't bother on doing homework, he could finish ot later.

The other boy's face was still hard on his mind, especially his voice, it had souned much more better than any artist he had listen before and wanted to hear more of it, or even just seeing him again and he couldn't help but to smile at that though. What was it that had gotten him so interested on a stranger he only talked to for a few seconds?

"Yeah.." he quietly said to himself and tried to not think about it, so he could go to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey it's best boy's chapter! I love teddie and Yosuke being siblings, it's just very fun.

 

Yosuke had puted his arms on his ears again, silently cursing. God was his house loud, from his brother to his mother or even just his dad's friends, it all sounded like it was coming trough speakers. Altough maybe he was just being unfair.

He wanted to calm himself down and looked at his guitar on the corner of the room, there was no way he would be able to hear even just a string and thought of going somewhere else, maybe the park that was close around would be a good idea, it migth not be so loud.

He picked his stuff and excused himself out, and after finding a bench that wasn't dirty enough, he sat and practiced a bit. He had not been expecting however to meet a boy that had aparently listened to him play.

And _god_ he couldn't get that boy out of his mind, for one he sounded very polite, and how he said that his playing (or maybe his voice? He wasn't sure) was _beautifull_ had marked him well. For second he seemed to have good looks, and Yosuke cringed at the though of that, nobody says that about a guy they just met!

But maybe he was exaggerating the matter, maybe it wasn't so important and had just been a 'one time in life' ocurrance.

But he also noticed that he wasn't the only one with problems, Teddie seemed very stressed after studying so much for midterms that Yosuke thought he needed a break, and then he had an idea.

"Hey Ted, want to go to eat outside for a while?" The younger seemed to have brightness his eyes after hearing that.

"We can?!" Yosuke nodded.

"Yep, why woudn't we?"  Teddie then rushed quickly to his room and bringed a jacket with him and went with Yosuke out the door, it had been a while since they had hanged like this, so he could understand his brother's excitement.

"Were are we going?" 

"I thought of going to a coffee shop not to far, who does that sound?" Teddie had frowned a bit, he wasn't much of a coffee person after all.

"And dont worry, i'm sure theres other food too" he did seem to ligth up to that and went back to his usual, positive self. 

They arrived at the shop shortly and sited on a table close to the window, Yosuke looked at the counter for a second and almost felt like having a panic attack. 

It was _him._

He felt like running away for a second, but a part of his brain didn't let him, he just kept staring at the other boy he had been so fixated about for idiotic reasons, just working like a normal person would.He then looked up and seemed suprise when they maked contact, Yosuke coudn't think of anything, so he gaved him an akward smile and got an ever warmer one in return.

"Yosuke you've been staring at him for a while, you know him?" Teddie cuted him out of his thoughts and looked at him trying to come up with an awnser.

"No-Not really? We only met once.." God was this akward, he wanted to pass this comversation entirely.

"Oh! Wow Yosuke, i didn't know you had so much charm!" he seemed very exited for some reason and before Yosuke could give him an awnser the boy bringed them the menu ann went back to the counter. At least he had an excuse to talk about something that wasn't such a moodkiller for him.

"A-anyway, you know what you want Ted?"  he hadn't gave a deep look at the menu, but maybe a latte would be fine.

"I'm gonna have an omelet!" He said.

"Alrigth then" He maked sure to make the waiter noticed, and he aproeched them with a notebook in hand.

"So, what would it be?" His voice sounded a bit diferent from the one he had heard before, altough it could be his imagination "One latte and one omelet please"

 "Ok then" he then left to the kitchen, there was a moment of silence where Yosuke just kept staring at where tho other boy had left, and probably for a long while since Teddie had to call him out again.

"Yosuke, are you ok?" He was almost startled and turned at his brother, who definitely seemed worried and Yosuke felt a little guilty about that, he was his older brother dammit, he should act like one.

"Yeah Ted i'm fine, don't worry"  Teddie left out a dessapointed sigh.

"Ok, ok" he paused "But i still didn't know  you had  **that** kind of charm with you Yosuke!"

"Can we please talk anything that isn't that please" he was getting irritated at this, even though he loved his brother he could admit that he puted him out of his nerves occasionally.

"Anyway, how did your notes go?" Teddie frowned a bit after hearing those words.

"I think i was fine, they still didn't put them up yet"

"Hmm" they stayed silent for a while before their food came (still being bringed by the boy) and Yosuke could swear he had winked at him for a second but deciced to ignore that, his latte tasted very good ans Teddie seemed to be enjoying his food.

After they both finished their plates and chated for a few moments, they both realized it was getting late and decided to pay the bill, Teddie insisted that he Let him pay but Yosuke pretendes not to listen.

When the receipt came, Yosuke noticed there was a bent paper in it, he opened it to find a number written on it, with the words  _'call me_ ' aside with a cat smiling next to it,  Yosuke felt many emotions going trough him and looked back at the counter, but the other boy wasn't there, so he keept the paper on his pocket when they left.

 

~~~

He kept staring at the phone on his hand, paper on the other, the idea of calling the number was... exciting, to say the least. Altough he couldn't help but to run many bad scenarios on his head, terrible ideas that he wonder how could he even come up with them.

He gave a heavy sigh, marked the numbers, and while praying for a thousand, he pressed the call button.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls at nigth? Phone calls at nigth.  
> This is probably (for now) the most dialogue filled chapter, even though it's the shortest.  
> Also rip my sorry ass when i didn't save all of this once, i had to change some stuff and i'm pretty sure this ended pretty badly compared to the original beta.

After coming back very sastified from work Yu decided to finish the last bit of homework he had and went to bed.

That is, until he almost felled of the bed when his phone started rining, he looked at the number it was unknown, he felt a bit of excitement at the thought of the boy actually calling him and pressed the call button so fast he almost broked the screen.

"Uhm.. hello?

"Hey, what's up?" 

"So uh... You actually gave me your nurmber huh?"

"Yeah"

There was a long moment of silence where neather of them said anything, Yu had so much things going on in his mind he though it was going to explode.

"So you like music?" He felt very dumb saying that, with just how obvious it seemed to him. 

"Yeah! I go to the same music class with a friend who plays the piano, i think their grandpa rolled them into it? I don't remember"

"Really? That sounds fun" he paused "Everyone always told me i could play music very good if i tried" He heard the other boy choukle.

"Damm seriously? Are you like, that good at everything or did you just never tried it?" Yu felled silent for a second, it was true that everyone he had ever met told him he was great at everything he did, but it sometimes just felt like an insult, as if he was some weird creature walking with a school uniform and a bowlcut. What good was it to be good at everything if not even your parents noticed? It was trash truth be told.

"I.. Guess" 

"Hey dude are you ok? I didn't say anything bad didn't i?-  _God_ i'm such a mess" the last part was more quiet but he could feel the boy's worry on his voice. Out of the sudden he felt a strange sound coming trough his own mouth- he was  _laughing_ , and it almost hurted like hell, he covered his mouth to silent the noice (his parents were still here after all) and went back to the other boy.

"No, no it's- I'm fine don't worry" he said as he tooked out a small tear from his eye, he heard the boy sigh in releaf.

"Ok but.. Jeez dude you scared me for a second!" all traces of the laugher were gone now, and instead were placed with sadness.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to do that.." 

"It's okay dude, i just got scared a bit it's fine"

"If you say so.." 

They both felled silent again, Yu tried to collect himself and switched his phone to the other hand.

"By the way, who were you with today at the shop?" He seemed to have caught the other boy's attention by saying that.

"I was with my little brother" he paused "Well more like step brother since my mom was married to his dad for a few weeks now" 

"Oh.." he had heard situacions like that in movies or shows were the brothers don't get along and it unsues chaos and he sudenly got more curious on knowing the boy "You seemed to get along well with him".

"Yeah, we luckly stoped figthing a long time ago. He's a fine kid" Yu could tell a bit of proudness on that state ment.

"I'm sure he has a good big brother to fall on too" the other boy seemed very startled by the comment.

"Dude, what's up with saying cheesy stuff like that? Jeez.." he choukled a bit, it had been a while since he had a converstaion like this with oner person.

"I'm sure it's fine, although i can get even  **more** cheesy if i wanted to"

"Please don't" he laughed softly again, talking to the other boy was more fun that he thought it would be.

"Alrigth, alrigth" a sudden realization hited him "I guess i haven't told you my name yet huh?"

"Oh, you're rigth, i haven't told you mine eather.."

"Ok then, let's start this again" he said.

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you"

"Yu Narukami, although i guess we can say we already met" Yosuke was the one to choukle this time, and for some reason it made Yu feel very ligth all of the sudden.

"I guess you're rigth" he gasped "Oh shit! i have to go to sleep now, goodnigth!" before he could respond he heard the phone being hunged up.

He felt very happy when he was adding Yosuke to his list of contacts, and it made him content with himslef at the idea of having a a friend to talk to, and went smoothly to sleep. Where his dreams were filled of him and Yosuke just sitting at the park together.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey it's the literal best persona 4 character! And Yosuke too.  
> (Jk i love him with all my migth) but trying to write bad is more harder than i though.  
> The question of if I should or not should i use honorifics still stands.

 

Yosuke founded himself staring at the wall of his classroom for what seemed like hours, not really thinking about anything- well, that was a lie, he  _was_ thinking about something (or rather,  _someone_ ) but let's not pay much attention to that. 

Now what he should have been paying attention to was his friend's voice calling him.

" **YOSUKE-SENPAI!!"** He almost felled rigth off his chair after that and looked shocked at who was calling him, only to find his friend Naoto looking very angry at him.

"Jeez Naoto-kun, you scared me there..." He paused "And shouldn't you be on your class?" Naoto sighed in dessapointment.

"Senpai, classes already have ended" 

"..Oh" he said as he slaped himself on the face, how could have he not notice that?! His mom was surely going to kill him and he grabed all his stuff as quickly as he could and rushed out the door.

"Senpai, Wait!" He looked back and saw Naoto runing at him, so he slowed down to see what they wanted.

"Do you.. want to.. walk home with me.." they speaked between pauses trying to catch their breath.

"Yeah, sure" that gave a small smile on the junior's face and they walked out the gate together, not really saing much before Naoto broke the silence.

"Senpai, what -or who- were you thinking about?" Well that definitely had catched him out guard, altough he should be more prepare for when his friend got into 'Detective mode' as he calles it.

"Huh?"

"You were thinking about something, weren't you?"

".. i guess, why would you want to know?" Naoto sighed.

"Senpai, you know i care about you-"

"Yeah"

"-And that i want to help you when i can, rigth?"

"Naoto-kun, i know all that" Even though he probably sounded annoyed by that, he was very thankfull to have a friend to fall onto like them.

"So i just want to know. What's up?" Yosuke chouckled a bit, Naoto usually didn't say stuff like that and used more 'refined' language.

"Nothing much.. i met someone recently, he was nice" he felt his cheeks getting a bit red just by saing that, he shouldn't get so flustered so easily dammit!

"Oh really? Is he a friend?" Yosuke's mind paused at the though of that, could he consider Yu a  _friend?_ Sure was a pretty nice person, but thinking of him as his friend already was probably too risky, and he didn't want to make any assumptions.

".. Not really? I only talked to him a few times.."

"I see. What's his name?" 

"His name is Yu and.." he realized what Naoto was doing and narrowed his eyes at them. "Wait a second, are you interrogating me rigth now?!" They seemed to get flustered and lowered their hat to hide their face.

"Thats not, i-" Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, my house is rigth here. See you tomorrow!" And before Naoto could even awnser his he enterd his house and closed the door. He looked at his phone and notice that he he had not added Yu to his contacts, so he did that rapidly and went to his room and droped his bags on the floor, he still had lots of homework to do for exams but didn't have a studdy group so he silently cursed himself as he opened his books and papers, and then looked back at the phone that was menacingly leaning on his bed. Maybe just one text wont hurt.

  _Narukami_

 

_09:24 pm_

 

_> hy dude_

 

He setled himself at the back of the bed to be more comfortable and waited for a response.

 

_Narukami_

 

_9:27 pm_

 

_Hey Yosuke, what's up?_

 

_Narukami_

 

_9:27 pm_

  _> nothing. just tring to stdy 4 exams. and its relly painfull._

He hoped Yu would at least understand his text, everyone always said it was unreadable, but he really was just to lazy to try to write rigth.

 

  _Narukami_

 

_2:28 pm_

 

_Oh really? You want me to help you a bit?_

 

_2:28 pm_

 

_Although i think that isn't  aloud rigth?_

 

Yosuke raised his brows in suprise at the offer, sure it migth be good to have help on studying, and he really needed to raise his notes so..

 

  _Narukami_

 

_2:29_

 

_> Sure dude. let me gve u a call_

 

He then called and Yu picked rigth up.

"Hey, so, what is it that you need help with?"

"It's really just story and geometry really, but everything just seems very hard to understand i'm not sure where to even beging" 

"Hmm" Yu felt silent for a couple of second and Yosuke heard papers baing moved.

"Alrigth, let's see"

 They then spened the rest of the nigth trying to do Yosuke's homework assingmets, and between all the stuff Yosuke learnd (somewhat) today, he also learnd Yu was actually had very good grades and was an excelent teacher, maybe anotother day  they could get together and study a bit more.

 

 

 


End file.
